(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a sprinklers, in particular to a apparatus for trimming around a sprinkler.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sprinkler systems are widely used in public and private areas to irrigate and maintain one""s lawn. Most sprinkler systems utilize incorporate the use of pop-up sprinklers. Pop-up sprinklers have cylindrical bodies which are embedded in the soil with an annular top even with the top soil of the lawn. During usage, the pop-up sprinkler rises above the surrounding lawn and delivers water to the lawn. A typical sprinkler system can contain several pop-up sprinklers positioned throughout the lawn. Pop-up sprinklers are convenient and provide the ability to deliver water to multiple areas of the lawn. However, cutting and trimming a lawn having pop-up sprinklers can be problematic. The area of the lawn directly surrounding a pop-up sprinkler grows thick due to the closeness to the water of the pop-up sprinkler. This particular area of the lawn can be difficult and laborious to trim. For example, when cutting a lawn with a lawnmower, an individual has to use separate tools and expend extra time and energy to manually trim the grass directly surrounding a pop-up sprinkler.
Several attempts have been made to develop an apparatus that can be utilized to trim around sprinklers. Specifically, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,789 to Strickland discloses an apparatus for cutting grass directly over the top of a pop-up sprinkle head""s shaft. The apparatus disclosed in Strickland is utilized by connecting the apparatus to a power source, such as an electric drill or gas powered motor. Moreover, the apparatus disclosed in Strickland includes a universal adapter end that must be clamped down to a hand held drill or other device, such as a weed eater. While the Strickland apparatus can be an adequate solution for the basic purpose and function for which it had been specifically designed, the Strickland apparatus is deficient with respect to its failure to be utilized separately from an external power source or adapter, and does not provide the most convenient and efficient apparatus for trimming the surrounding grass around a pop-up sprinkler head. Other devices in the prior art are deficient in consequence of problems occurring during the usage of the device to trim grass from around the sprinkler heads. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,024 to Van Houten discloses a device for the removal of circular plug members in surrounding relationship around sprinkler heads. The Van Houten device includes a is formed with a cylindrical body having a continuous serrated lower edge spaced from an annullar upper edge, with a handlebar mounted through the cylindrical body orthogonally relative to the axis adjacent the upper edge. Nevertheless, many devices, such as the device disclosed in Van Houten, are not suited to adequately trim around pop-up sprinklers while sprinklers are actively delivering water to the surrounding lawn. In consequence, many users of devices available in the prior art are compelled to turn off the corresponding sprinkler system to avoid being doused with water from the sprinkler or trim the surrounding grass utilizing other means, such as their hands or small shears.
Trimming or cutting the surrounding grass located directly around a sprinkler head should be simple and unproblematic; however, it is sometimes tedious due to the inadequacies in the devices available in the prior art. Whether it is a device that has multiple deficient components or poorly structured design features, the devices available in the prior art are not the most efficient or economical. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved apparatus for cutting grass surrounding sprinkler heads thereby reducing the time required to edge around the particular sprinkler and further provides the ability to cut grass surrounding sprinkler heads while the sprinkler is situated in an on position and actively dispersing water, and also assists in finding the location of the sprinkler head.
The present invention relates to an edge cutting apparatus that provides a means of cutting the area of the lawn surrounding pop-up sprinklers and stationary sprinklers when the irrigation system is situated in an on or off position. The invention provides a means for cutting the area of the lawn surrounding a pop-up sprinkler while protecting the user from water being dispersed from the sprinkler. Additionally, the invention provides a means for safely and securely storing the attached cutter head assemblies and effectively transporting the components of the edge cutting apparatus.
The edge cutting apparatus makes it easy to perform lawn care services in the lawns having irrigation systems and sprinkler devices. The edge cutting apparatus provides the ability to remove grass from around sprinkler devices and other areas of the lawn that are normally difficult to reach due to its particular shape and location. The edge cutting apparatus provides a means of clearing foliage, dirt, pebbles, and other debris from around pop-up sprinkler heads can be extremely difficult.
An edge cutting apparatus can comprise a cutter handle having a compression collar integrated to a T-shaped cutter handle. The compression collar can provide support for the components of the edge cutting apparatus, such as a cutter head assembly when assembled to the cutter handle. The cutter handle having a first end and a second end. The cutter head assembly can be detachably coupled to at least one of the first end and second end of the handle member. The cutter head assembly can comprise a cutter head and a cutter blade having cutter blade teeth.
The cutter blade teeth can be easily sharpened and shaped using a hand held grinder or file. Sharpening and shaping the cutter blade teeth can provide more effective and efficient cutting of grass from around a sprinkler and other areas of one""s lawn. Additionally, the ability to sharpen and shape the blade teeth also can extend the life of the edge cutting apparatus.
The present invention can include an edge cutting apparatus having a carrying kit. The carrying kit can include an upper plate, a lower plate, a cutter head assembly and a T-shaped cutter handle. The cutter handle having a T-shape with an integrated compression collar. The compression collar can provide support for the components of the edge cutting apparatus, such as the lower plate, the upper plate and the cutter head assembly. The carrying kit can be utilized to safely storage and transport the components of the edge cutting apparatus.
The edge cutting apparatus provides the ability to edge and maintain lawn care during periods when the sprinkler system is actively dispersing water. Unlike most conventional devices, the cutter head assembly of the edge cutting apparatus can be easily engaged around a variety of sprinklers having a wide range of sizes.
The carrying kit provides protection to the cutter head assemblies and also prevents the teeth of the cutter blade from being exposed, thus preventing accidents resulting from exposure of dangerously sharp blade teeth. Protecting the teeth of the cutter blade is extremely beneficial for users of the edge cutting apparatus having children or animals in close proximity of the home.